Second Chance
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Sequel to "Their Story" Crossover with TRON0602. Two years after the events in the first story. We see into the life of Sakina after the years of her mates death and the lives of her cubs. When trouble comes to the Pride lands yet again...tragedy strikes in the unlikely way and second chances are made
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

There is old saying. That the wises and strongest of souls are those who have seen and experienced both the greatest of joys in life and the greatest of grief in the times of sorrow and lived through them to only come out stronger in the end. But sometimes those strong wise souls don't even know how strong they can truly be, and while they hurt on the inside they put the best of smiles on for those they love the most. Remaining strong and happy for those they love rather then for themselves. Staying in an ever remaining state of life day through day…until something comes along to break that cycle.

Forcing them free.

* * *

Across the plains, and mountain ranges, the shadows of darkness slowly faded away as night faded into day. Light poured across the prospering plains of the Pride Lands, for the sun had risen for yet another day to greet the animals that started to rouse when morning's first light warmed them. As it grew higher in the sky, it cast its warm glow upon a great stone kopje that stood center in these lush green lands reaching high toward the sky.

Pride Rock.

Home to the Pride Lands only ruling pride. Its shadow stretching far across the grasslands as the sun beamed down upon it. Deep inside a den, a lone lioness pale tan in colour laid with her head resting upon her paws. Along side her laid four adolescent cubs, all resting with their heads laid out upon their mother's back having sought warmth from the cold during the night.

The only movement from the group was an occasional ear flick or paw kick that would hit one of the siblings who would kick back in their sleep.

As the morning light flooded the cave, washing over the lioness' face, dark emerald eyes opened only to squint at the source of light shining into them. Sakina raised her paw to cover her eyes to block out the offending light. It took her a moment to adjust to the light, then letting her paw drop back down to the ground she lifted her head to stare at the cave opening.

A small smile on her face.

Yet another day.

For a moment sadness washed over her looked at the spot opposite of her cubs. A sport where her mate should have been if he'd have lived. But sadly fate had thought to take him from her side just when she thought she would finally be getting him back and taking him from the lives of his cubs.

Cubs, she thought with a bigger smile. She looked upon her offspring that lay close to her. Her eyes filling with amusement at her two sons that laid with their paws close to each other and would give one another an occasional kick which would cause them both to grunt but not wake from their slumber. While her two daughters just snuggled close together while the rested as close to their mother as they possibly could. One's ears twitching while she dreamt.

Her four beautiful cubs. Two sons, two daughters. One boy favoured his Father's, Nuka's, grey fur, while one of her daughters was dark brown in colour with a grey underbelly while her last two cubs were tan in colour a tad bit darker then their own mother's.

Her angels.

If it weren't for them, she figured she'd gone insane with the loss of her beloved. But she had them to keep her going. It had been nearly two years since the war with the Outlanders that landed up with the Pride Lander pride growing in numbers as enemies became allies and fellow pride members. Two years since the death of Zira…two years since the death of her Nuka.

Over the those years the two prides, now one, had worked together to build a solid alliance. It had been rocky in the beginning, many stepping on egg shells around one another. But thing's had worked out in the end. Thing's strengthened with the mating of the Princess to the Outlander Prince and the birthing of their young cub, a son, who was a few months younger then Sakina's own litter.

Turning her heads from her cubs to peer at the cave entrance where the morning's light shined in bright. She sighed; guess it was time to get up though she wished she didn't have too. Her young ones were so much more peaceful when they were sleeping, she thought amusingly to herself.

Carefully she slipped out from beneath and away from her cubs that only groaned and mumbled curling up on the ground when their mother had gotten up. Shaking her head at the fact that they still did not stir, she took a moment to herself. Stretching out her sore aching muscles one by one by stretching first her entire body then her each of her legs.

Opening her mouth in a loud yawn, Sakina shook the leftover grogginess from her body. Then when she was sure she was fully awake, she glanced at her cubs debating on whether or not she should wake them up. They just looked so…peaceful sleep…and so…quiet. If she were Vitani, she would have probably let them continue sleeping since the lioness came to think that nap time since the cubs had been capable of walking was the best time of the day.

Sakina and the other lionesses had started jesting with the golden lioness that things with cubs got easier then you had your own. Which they all had bets going that she would one day come across someone who would give her the opportunity to become a mother rather then just an Aunt like she was now.

Something Vitani strongly disagreed on. Claiming she had enough with putting up with nieces and nephews. Why would she ever want cubs when she had that to put up with?

Sakina shook her head; there were moments she wondered if Vitani's stubbornness was hereditary. For it seemed to run in each of the three siblings, and while she hated to admit it Zira as well, and now it seemed even her own cubs were picking up on it. Although she betted to herself that it had something to do with loving to hang out with their aunt Vitani so much since the day they were born.

Her daughter, Enzi's first word had even Vitani's name. Of course it came out as "'Ani!" But they picked up on what she been trying to say for she'd been crawling toward Vitani when she had said it.

Sakina sighed and shook her head. Vitani had been rather smug for some time after that and didn't seem to let anyone forget that she been her nieces first word. Despite how much she loved to call them _**'Little Demons' **_it was obvious that the lioness loved them. In her own…special way.

Drawing herself from her thoughts she looked toward her young ones again. Deciding it was best to wake them up. With the girls so close to coming of age, they would be soon having their first hunt. Something they been training months for. Everyday for some time it had been all that they been able to talk about. Each wanted to be as great a huntress as the rest of their beloved aunts and their mother.

Approaching her cubs, she reached out and first ran her paws over their heads. With her sons she fixed their growing manes. Still not fully grown in, but long enough on their heads and neck and patches on their chests. Both boys' manes were turning out to be black like their fathers but only one of her sons, Basi, seemed likely would have the same untidiness that Nuka's had.

Something that made her heart warm to know that both of her sons would take after their father in their own way.

Licking her paw and tempting to put so orderliness to her son's mane but as always failing. Sakina started nudging all four of them to get them to wake. "Alright you four, time to get up sleepy heads. It's a new day."

Blinking her brown eyes open tiredly, Enzi turned her head sluggishly to peer at her mother for a moment with a disgruntled look at being awakened from her '_beauty sleep'_. Rolling onto her back she stretched out her legs above her. "But Mama, do we have too?" Yawning, the young lioness forced herself to roll back over and push herself up tiredly onto her paws.

Her eyes drooping while she tried to force herself to stay awake swaying on the spot a little as sleepiness tried to take over. Maybe if she just closed her eyes a bit her mother wouldn't notice and she could just nap sitting up.

Giving a little chuckle, Sakina approached her daughter. Sitting beside her, she began grooming Enzi who started to purr half awake and half asleep. They may be half way to being grown ups but Sakina wasn't about to let her cubs run around all dirty like. Her son's would run around half covered in mud if she didn't make them take baths. "Yes dear, can't be sleeping the entire day away now can we?"

Rubbing his eyes from where he still laid on the cave floor, Basi mumbled. "I wish we could." Groaning knowing there was no way his mother was going to let them go back to sleep, he moved to get up but let out a startled cry when he felt his mother grab him and pull him in next for a morning grooming. "Oh come on! Mom! Stop it!" Basi squirmed in a desperate attempt to pull away from her.

But it was no use, Sakina kept a good grip on her son. Having learned when he was younger how much her son despises bath time she had to learn to keep a strong grip on Basi. And now that he was older and could fight more against her, she held to hold on even stronger.

The only good thing was Basi did not wish to hurt his mother so never struggled too much that would make him go as far as hurting her.

But did that mean he liked it?

Nope.

In fact…"Mom!" He hollered ignoring his brother and sister's snickers as they all now up and awake sat back watching his dilemma. None willing to help him. To them, this was their morning entertainment that had become routine but didn't mean it wasn't any less funny as the morning before.

"Mom! Come on already I'm not a little cub anymore." Basi argued grumbling in relief when she finally let him go with one last lick on his head that messed up his mane more then it already was. Reaching up to rub it down the best he could then sigh when it once again stuck up all over the place.

He cast a glare at his siblings who laughed only to quiet when their mother gave them a stern look.

Licking her sons cheek Sakina gave him a warm smile. "It doesn't matter how old you get my son. You will always be my little cub." She purred while she watched her son roll his eyes. She shook her head, ah; there it was…his family's famous stubbornness. Although some would say they inherited it from her as well. She did not deny or agree to that theory.

Stepping around her cubs, she made her way to the back of the cave where she had stored some leftovers that the hunting party had brought back the previous day. Picking them up, she set them aside for her cubs to take which they were happy too while Sakina simply sat back and enjoyed her own morning meal.

But like always hers was always the smallest portion. Tending to give a lot more to her young ones when there wasn't always enough for all of them. They were still young and growing and needed it. While she was older and while still having some years left in her was capable of not needing as much food as they could.

After living through Scar's reign, Sakina had become accustomed to living off so very little food.

Even when the herds returned when Simba first became King all those years ago, Sakina still did not eat as much as many would think. Of course she ate more then she did as a cub growing up in the empty shadow lands. But never as much as she always made sure her cubs ate once they were weaned off milk and started on solid meats.

When she finished hers and made sure her cubs had eaten, she allowed them to head on out. "Be careful." She called after her sons as they hurried on out. Since they reached a year old they been accompanying both Simba and Kovu out into the Pride Lands to survey the borders and of course learn their important life lessons that only males could teach young lions or so that's what Simba claimed.

"Don't worry mom." Adimu smiled, grooming her dark brown fur. Her grey underbelly stood talk against the rest of her fur. But it didn't make her any less beautiful in her mother's eyes.

Both her daughters were beautiful.

"Yeah, the boys will be safe with Uncle Simba and Uncle Kovu." Enzi nodded her head agreeing with her sister. Both thought their mother worried about them far too much and wanted her to relax more then she did when it came to worrying about their safety.

"It's not them I'm worried about being safe." Sakina half lied. "It's your Uncle's who I worry about and the boys giving them trouble." She smiled as both girls laughed before giving their mother a nuzzle and a lick on her cheek each before they took headed on out of the den they used at the side of Pride Rock.

Watching them go, Sakina sat there in silence and sighed as sadness washed over her. For her cubs sake she always putted on a smile.

Though a lot had changed in the last two years…all good for the pride and her young ones. One thing never changed…and that was her broken heart. Every day she wished Nuka was there, even though he had visited and told her that he would always be watching over them and could see them everyday as they grew.

It didn't mean, she could not wish that he was there and that the cubs had their father. Oh, of course her boys had father figures. Simba and Kovu were great Father figures for her boys. They taught them well. But there were times she wished Nuka was the one teaching them like it should have been.

Bringing herself from her thoughts. She shook her head.

As Simba would tell her, there was no real point in living in the past.

But though that may be true. It didn't stop the pain that was still inside her every time she looked upon her cubs.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, Sakina got to her paws and headed on out of the den to head to join the rest of the pride and greet the day with a best smile she could muster on her face.

* * *

**This story will be written along my other story. Which takes me a bit longer to write due to the amount of longer chapters so I can stretch time across it. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Wow seven years in the making for this. And I wouldn't have written it if Tron didn't wish for me too. So those who want this story you have him to thank for this sequel and little crossover with his characters he's lending me. As he pointed out this happened to be one of my lighter stories where my others have darker themes. But I enjoy writing dark themes so be prepared for some.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun was just finished washing its warm light across the land, waking the animals far and wide as one by one the pride emerged from the darkened spaces of their dens. Greeting the day, they make for their morning nourishment from a tiny waterhole that had formed near the kopje no more then five days prior from heavy rainfall. One many took advantage of for it meant they did not need to travel far for a simple morning drink.

From the main den, a sleek tawny lioness stepped out, her face tilted upwards while her teal coloured eyes closed to shield them from the suns rays while she relished the feel of it against her fur. Feeling it wash over it like a warm embrace waking her more from her tired state.

Opening her eyes, Nala placed a smile on her face as she sat and watched her pride as they got ready for the day. She sat back watching her young grandson make his way out of the cave, his head hung a bit allowing his growing golden mane that stood against his tawny body to hang in front of his face as he trudged slowly. Dragging his paws along the ground while he yawned. Judging by the disgruntled look on his face he had obviously overslept more then he should have. Being a month from being a year old his normal routine lessons had upped to including lessons that would teach him what he would need to know one day to rule.

Not something her only grandson was really looking forward too she knew. He reminded her so much of Kiara when she was young and hadn't wanted to be Queen at first. Of course her daughter wasn't Queen yet; both her daughter and son-in-law were taking their time in becoming the new rulers of the Pride Lands.

It was almost hard to believe just looking upon the pride that just no more then two prior they had been at war with one another. But looking upon the lionesses now each who smiled and laughed among each other it was almost hard to believe that, that had ever happened at all. The process had been slow at first, so many on edge, many thinking that perhaps each one would betray the trust of the other.

But over the last two years with some help things started to smooth over. Friendships formed that hadn't been before and the pride grew strong. And now all that was long in the past, blown away on the winds of time.

Of course there were some scars, she thought with a sigh.

No matter how much they tried, some things were hard to fix. She thought of a certain lioness as she thought of this but shook her head to clear her thoughts as she watched her grandson drag his paws on by her. "Good morning Ajjali." She greeted with a smile chuckling as he stopped one paw off the ground ready to take his next step and turned his head ever so slowly to look toward her with semi wide blue eyes that he stared at her with a sheepish tired look in them.

"G-good morning Grandmother." The young lion yawned. He gave her a grin which added to the sheepishness of his eyes.

"A bit late for patrol aren't you?" Nala inquired. A sly smile coming over her face as he put on his best innocent face but the panic was there for having been caught sleeping in. Of course he hadn't slept in that long, and Nala knew for a fact that Kovu had let his son sleep in rather then get up at the very first crack of dawn. But she thought it was good to keep the young lion on his toes since he did need to learn that his lessons and patrols were important.

"We-well…um you see…I…" Ajjali stuttered using his paw to push back his mane that hung in front of his face trying to think of an excuse. The young Prince didn't quite enjoy patrols or responsibility. In fact that's where he and his cousin Basi got along greatly with; both just wanted to have fun rather then have so many responsibilities for the pride. But since Ajjali was his parent's only heir for the time being it was important for him to learn and while he knew this…it did not technically mean that he enjoyed it or even wanted it for that matter.

He thought the idea of being King wasn't fun in the slightest. Something his mother had been trying to explain to him that she had thought the same when she was growing up. But she had come to terms with it and learned to accept that part of her _'destiny' _and so would he one day.

But Ajjali had his doubts.

Heaving a sigh, the middle aged lioness shook her head. "No need to explain yourself to me Ajjali." Smiling, Nala reached out a paw and used it to brush his mane aside as it fell back once again into his eyes. "I know for a fact that your cousins are late as well." This caught the young Prince's attention and Nala pointed her paw and he followed the direction it was point in to see Annan and Basi running from Pride Rock heading toward the borders his Father and Grandfather always started in and would wait for them to catch up with them.

"Thanks Grandmother!" Ajjali started to go after them when Nala called him back. He looked back at her and saw to his embarrassment she was pointing to her cheek. "Bu-but grandma…I…I'm a grown…" Mumbling in the end he trudged back to her gave her a quick nuzzle and her cheek a lick which she responded with licking the top of his head affectionately before letting the young lion take on off down Pride Rock in a few running bounds and then out into the grasslands after his cousins calling for them to wait up.

Nala heard a light chuckling and turned her head to see her daughter coming up along side her. Kiara sat herself down and watched her son and nephews disappear into the distance. "I hope he realizes his Father let him sleep in purposely or else he might try and suck up to him." The Princess shook her head. Long grown out of her adolescent years, she had grown into a fine lioness and more beautiful then Nala thought she'd been before. Not that Kiara hadn't been beautiful before, but she was growing into a beautiful Queen and out of that teen stage.

"I'm sure he will darling." Nala gave her a soft nuzzle then turned when she heard approaching laughter and watched while two young lionesses climbed their way up Pride Rock. "Good morning girls." Nala smiled as she caught their attentions and Adimu and Enzi smiled and rushed on over to them.

"Good morning Aunt Nala, good morning Aunt Kiara." Both sisters greeted their two aunts in union.

Though Nala was of no relation to them, the two girls held her as an aunt as they did Kiara and Vitani.

Both older lionesses nuzzled each of their nieces in turn. Both could not believe how fast they had grown, although Kiara felt the same about her son. It was like those two years had passed so quickly. And the cubs had grown up too quickly for them. "Your first hunt is very soon." Kiara mentioned. "You two must be excited?" The mother, daughter pair shared a knowing smirk at that, if no one in the pride knew by then how excited these two were for their first hunt it would be a shock to them.

Enzi held her head high. "I plan on bringing back the very best kill." She claimed while her sister beside her rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't think I will sister?" Enzi smirked.

Adimu chuckled and smiled sweetly at her sister. "Oh Enzi, we all know I am the more graceful of the two of us. The fastest too and so I will be the one to get the best kill." She spoke smoothly not flinching in the slightest when Enzi gave her a dark glare that look that many long since noticed she had inherited from her late paternal grandmother, Zira.

Even Enzi's main belt colour was slightly like Zira's only lighter. Her underbelly pelt though was surely from Sakina. Out of all of Sakina's four cubs, Enzi had much of her mother's bone structure.

But if there was one thing that was completely different from Zira was the fact that Enzi's personality was more lively and playful then Zira had ever been. While traits could be seen, Zira's personality wasn't. Although to some annoyance she did take after Vitani a lot in that aspect, Nala thought with a shake of her head.

"Now girls." The two young lionesses closed their mouths before they could start bickering and looked back over their shoulders at their mother while she made her way up the rocks. "There should be no fighting and trying to best each other. This upcoming hunt will be your rite of passage. It's to be enjoyed." Sakina smiled at her daughters as Adimu held her head high and nod while Enzi rolled her eyes and mumbled something about her sister being a suck up which caused Adimu to give her a shove with her paw.

Which of course caused Enzi to tackle her sister in retaliation and the two rolled across the ground with each trying to best the other. Their little scuffle catching the attention of the other lionesses.

Shaking her head, Sakina watched her daughters as Adimu complained that Enzi was causing her to get dirt in her fur. Enzi laughing telling her there was no way to see it since Adimu's fur was so dart it matched the dirt.

Smiling, Nala sat herself down at Sakina's side. "Not as easy as it was just babysitting cubs is it?"

The pale tan lioness smiled and chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't know. Your cubs were handfuls." Sakina winked while Kiara huffed and looked away causing both older lionesses to laugh. Though Sakina's was much more hollow then Nala's. Something that worried both lionesses as well as many more.

It was no secret to those who knew what to look for in the lioness. Sakina could put on an act for her cubs, but many, even the young ones themselves, could see the misery that was hidden behind Sakina's smiles and laughter. Nearly two years and Nala hated to see that Sakina had never truly gotten over Nuka's death. For the most part, Sakina reminded Nala of Sarabi. And how the old beige lioness had suffered the loss of a mate and cub but still pushed forward every day for those around her.

It was not that Sakina's cubs did not bring her joy. Everyone could see how much the lioness loved all four of her cubs.

But that didn't stop her from still suffering the loss of the only lion she had ever loved. Nala felt as though she could relate. Of course loosing a son wasn't the same as loosing a mate, but the hurt and despair was still there when it came to loosing something or someone you loved deeply.

It was an ever present knowledge that Nuka and Sakina had feelings for each other from a young age. Many have suspected they would end up as mates when Scar stepped down from the throne and even when Simba returned they had suspected it. Only when Nuka and the others had been banished had they thought the possibility was no longer going to present itself. And only then had they tried to encourage Sakina that she would find love elsewhere and shouldn't worry but sadly the lioness had clung to her childhood love.

A love that could have been.

Simba had told her that he had seen the whole thing. That Nuka had tried to reach for her, to change for Sakina.

But as fate would have it, at the last possible moment…it was ripped away. Nala did not know how Sakina had pushed forward after that to finally have your love for one night then have it all ripped away with his death and to find out you carried his cubs as well. Those cubs were probably the only reason Sakina pushed forward and not to put her life in vain for them. Nuka wouldn't want that, Nala had heard her whisper on occasion.

She often wished Sakina would just let it all out and let them see how she was suffering on the inside rather then put a smile on for everyone else.

But Nala guessed, Sakina wouldn't be her always thinking of others first if she was to let others see her in such a way.

"They're growing up." Nala commented. Seeing a bit of sadness wash over Sakina's face as she nodded her head. "You okay with that?"

"Well if I had my way I'd make them stay cubs forever. They're so cute and less troublesome that way." A snort was heard behind the three lionesses and they turned to see Vitani lounging on a rock soaking in the morning sun. "Come now Vitani, you have to admit they were rather cute." Sakina teased her sister-in-law.

Said lioness just rolled her eyes and flopped down more onto her side enjoying the feel of the sun against her and the way it had warmed the rocks. "Yeah they were cute but I wouldn't call them less troublesome. I think they were worst when they were small and could find anything to get into to entertain themselves." The golden lioness smirked. "Or if you can't remember may I remind you of Basi's mud filled months."

Many of the lionesses groaned at that.

For it was a true fact.

A fact that cost Sakina a lot of valuable time chasing after her son to give him a bath before she managed to secure him for one. For from the moment Basi could walk and had discovered mud and how…_**'fun' **_it had been to run and play in it whenever given the chance it had meant to mud being tracked everywhere through the dens if one wasn't quick enough to catch the overactive cub.

"Fine." Sakina agreed. "You have a point there." She looked back at her daughters who had finally broke apart from each other. Adimu's fur was mussed up and she was desperately trying to tame it while Enzi was laughing ignoring the death glares that her sister was sending her way. Perhaps the one cub Sakina never had to worry about getting dirty a lot was Adimu…she was the only one who never fought when you gave her a bath and actually went out of her way to stay clean.

A lady should never be dirty, would be Adimu's argument.

Sadly before one of her siblings would pelt her with dirt or mess up her fur which would cause Adimu to try and seek revenge on them.

But of how she loved her cubs and all their…unique personalities.

"But still…to think they grew up so fast." The lioness sighed while Vitani rolled her eyes and closed them commenting. "As long as I no longer have to play babysitter I'm fine with them growing up as quickly as they possibly could." Peaking one eye open at her nieces she watched them with a fond smile. Vitani had taken her promise to her brother seriously when Nuka had asked for her to watch over Sakina and the cubs. Of course at the time her brother had only asked for her to look out for Sakina but she had a feeling Nuka knew Sakina had conceived the might they had mated while she been in season.

And so the promise had meant to cover both Sakina and the cubs…not that she wouldn't have done it either way.

Though the cubs annoyed her on a daily occurrence since they learned to walk and especially run. It did not mean she did not love them. They were her family, and the only living things she had left of Nuka.

For though Nuka and Kovu rarely got a long thanks to Nuka's jealousy of his younger brother and at times the things Kovu did to get him in trouble. Vitani and Nuka had a bond that any sister and big brother should have. And though she never wept openly anymore for it had been two years since his death, it still saddened her and she would make sure nothing became of her brother's only living descendants.

Even if they were little demons in their own way.

"When do you plan on holding their hunt?" asked Kiara.

Sakina looked up toward the sky and then gave it some thought rubbing her chin. "Tomorrow should be the best day for it. Let the boys have their patrols and make sure everything is good for them. I know there isn't any danger in the longest of time but best to be prepared for it." Sakina answered with a nod of her head. This would give her the chance to give her one last chance to see to giving them a few more pointers and take them out to see which would be a better area for them to hunt in.

Knowing where the best herds and such to target were at was always useful and it gave her some bonding time with her daughters.

"Adimu! Enzi! Come here dears!" She called for them. The two young lionesses stopped their bickering and once Adimu had her fur cleaned again both went to join their mother.

"Something wrong mom?" Enzi asked with a cheeky grin. Obviously hoping they weren't being called over to be lectured about fighting again. If there was one thing Enzi hated it was being lectured like a cub all because she thought she should make her stuck up sister have a bit of fun once in a while.

Shaking her head, Sakina smiled. "No actually. I want you two to come out with me into the Pride lands today. We're going to go over your lessons one last night and find you two proper spots to hunt. If all goes well you're first hunt should start tomorrow." She smiled more when she saw their faces light up at the prospect that they would finally be able to do their first hunts alone. And with actually large prey rather then the small prey they been practicing on since they had started their lessons when they were six months old.

"But we will have to make sure you are prepared and the males have the area well patrolled first." The girls groaned but nodded their heads. "Yes Mother." They spoke in union knowing there was no point in arguing with her on the matter.

Nala chuckled as she walked over. "Don't worry girls its typical procedure to make sure it's clear and safe for a lionesses first hunt. Especially a lone hunt. Hunting in a group is one thing, for you have your pride sisters watching your back. When you are hunting a lone you are not so lucky in case things go wrong." She smiled reassuringly at them.

"Now let's head on out." Kiara made her way over. Both she and Nala had been helping with the girls training.

Together the small group started on down Pride Rock. Enzi stopping half way down to look back at Vitani. "You coming too Aunt 'Tani?" She called back to her.

Groaning and raising her head off the rock Vitani gave her a disgruntled look while she contemplated her answer. Then with a sigh, and a roll of her eyes she pushed herself up onto her paws. "Might as well." She huffed. "You lot won't let me get any sleep otherwise." Jumping down from the rocks she made her way over to her niece and once the two were side by side they started walking together following after the others out into the lands hoping to get things done before the heat of mid-day would kick in.

* * *

Out by the borders of the lands, a large built brownish gold lion with a large red mane stood staring out over his lands. Like he had done every day since he had returned to the Pride Lands all those years ago, he had woken early to start his patrol at first morning's light.

Only now he was joined by another. Kovu shortly after the two prides combined had started joining the King in his patrols of the lands. While Simba had already taught Kiara what she should know in ruling the Pride Lands and Nala had done her part as well in helping raise their daughter to be the perfect Queen they knew their daughter would one day be, Kovu on the other hand needed more lessons. Sure the younger lion knew how to hunt, and fight thanks to the training that Zira had given him all his life.

But he still needed to learn what it would take to properly rule a Kingdom. But over the last two years he had learned much that Simba felt it wouldn't be long before he felt it would be wise to hand the throne over to the next generation.

Given now Kovu was passing on the lessons to Ajjali. Despite the fact that his grandson didn't seem the slightest bit interested in his lessons and the throne.

And speaking of his grandson…

"Those boys are running late." Simba smirked even though both he and Kovu had let the boys have their sleep rather then go wake them themselves. Given they had woken up early a lot the last week and a half for their lessons and patrols.

Lifting his head from the hare that he had caught for a small morning meal, Kovu licked the blood from his muzzle after swallowing what he had in his mouth. "I'm sure they'll be here soon…that is if their mother's aren't holding them back with you know…baths." He smirked while Simba guffawed.

"Knowing those boys they'd be here running like hyenas were nipping at their heels to get away from their Mothers and baths." Simba chortled. Although as his mate would tell him he really wasn't one to talk with how much he himself hated baths as a cub. And Simba could not find a decent argument that would lead him to disagree with her and be right about it.

Lifting his head the King stared off across the grasslands when he heard the familiar sounds of banter. "Speak of the devil…"

"And he shall appear." Kovu finished for him shaking his head causing some of his mane to fall into his face.

Both lions watched as the three younger ones came bounding toward them, each shoulder bumping and paw pushing each other as they bantered back and forth to one another.

Only when they were within hearing range did Simba clear his throat to get their attention and put on his best stern face making sure to keep himself from smiling. "You are late."

Stopping, the three young lions ducked their heads. "Sorry…"

"I overslept!"

"Mom was giving me a bath!"

Simba and Kovu shared a look and then looked at Basi who was giving them a cheeky grin. Something Kovu wondered who he inherited from for it really wasn't Nuka. He loved his brother, despite the hard times between the two of them, but he didn't think Nuka had a funny bone in his body to produce a grin like that. Although he had a feeling if he said something like that in front of Sakina he would be dead before he could count to five.

Well, Basi was Nuka's son, who was the son of Scar and Scar was Simba's uncle so if genetics' had anything to do with it. Kovu could probably pinpoint it to that.

"If we ask your Mother that would she back you up on that theory?" Kovu asked his nephew.

If it so happened Basi's grin got even wider. "Sure thing!"

"Liar." Annan smirked while Basi's head swung around to give him a look and mouthed. 'Back me up here!' but Annan only flashed his brother a smirk and shook his head.

Basi glared. "Some brother you are."

"Hey least I'm not a liar and a clown!" Anna gave him a look.

Basi snorted. "And you're a stuck up. I bet if we reached in your butt we'd pull out Rafiki's staff that is stuck so far up there that it's poking your brain and making you such a fun wrecker." He dodged Annan who tried to take a swipe at him.

"Boys!" Simba barked causing them both to stop in mid-strike from hitting each other. They pulled away with sheepish grins but Simba only shook his head at them.

"Sorry Uncle Simba!" They chorused with identical smirks that Kovu could honestly say they had most definitely inherited from Nuka.

Sighing with a shake of his head, Simba began pointing in different direction. "Given there is so many of us. I'm going to allow each of you to patrol a section of the lands on your own. It's about time you learned and you are each old enough…" He looked at his grandson who was the youngest of the three young lions having not reached his first year yet but was a month away from it but this would be just as much a good exercise for him as it would be for Basi and Annan. He felt his grandson needed some responsibility no matter how much he seemed to look down his nose at it.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Kovu posed having agreed with Simba's decision the night before thinking it would be a good lesson for the boys to learn to patrol without him and Simba watching them like vultures.

Basi's face cracked in a grin. "Easy peasy!" He saluted them causing both him and Simba to groan. But they nodded nonetheless.

Simba pointed south. "Basi you will take the southern border" The spiky mane male nodded still grinning from ear to ear. Simba turned to Annan next, the older of the three young males stood tall and Simba smirked. Annan while playful still at heart took after his mother when he came to responsibility and the need to care for others and if patrolling would do that he do it without complaint. He pointed east. "Annan you take the eastern border." The young lion gave a curt nod.

The King turned his grandson last. "Ajjali?" He asked the boy lift his head to look at him. "I want you to take the western border."

Ajjali groaned and hung his head muttering under his breath. "What was what?" inquired his Father. Ajjali looked toward the dark lion and answered. "Nothing sir, I'll be glad to take the western border."

Kovu heaved a sigh. "I'm your Father Ajjali. You don't need to be so formal."

"Yes Dad." Ajjali stated.

Shaking his head and sharing a look with Simba, the two lions faced the younger ones. "Go on now. And remember this is important, Adimu and Enzi's first hunt is coming up and we need to make sure the borders are well searched and watched so no harm comes to them and interrupts their hunt. Now go." Simba instructed softly as they all turned and went in opposite directions toward the borders they would be patrolling that day on their own for the first time.

"I might be having second thoughts about this Simba." Kovu confessed staring after his sons retreating form until it was no longer within sight.

The King rolled his shoulders with a sigh. "Aye, same here, but they need the opportunity for this and what better chance then to practice it before their sisters and cousins first hunts?" Simba suggested making Kovu nod his head. Though there really was no known threats about it was still better to be precautious nonetheless for the girls firsts hunts.

Kovu didn't want anything happening to his nieces and neither did Simba.

The very thought made both their stomachs clench at something happening to the girls. Both knew it would hurt them but would hurt Sakina even more. Simba who knew the feeling of loosing a cub didn't want another that he was close too, to have to go through that as well. That feeling of despair stuck with you for life. You learned to live on yes, but the thought of having your children die before you wasn't the best feeling in the world.

And he wouldn't even wish that on his worst enemies.

"Come." Simba started for the Northern borders. "We better hurry and get started or those boys will finish before us and start claiming that we're old!"

Laughing, Kovu followed along after him. Both catching the scents of their family as they patrolled the northern borders, they stared off in the direction they smelt them and smiled as they watched the group of lionesses walk about chatting and laughing with one another. It always did Simba's heart good to see some peace among the pride.

The two lions smiled as the youngest of the lionesses broke from the group and ran toward them. Greeting them with nuzzles and licks. Simba nudged Enzi with his nose against hers. "Morning girls, how are you doing and why all the way out here?"

"Mother said we needed some more pointers and find a suitable place for both of us to hunt tomorrow." Enzi answered.

Kovu raised his eyebrow. "Your hunts tomorrow?"

Both girls nodded their heads with eager smiles. The two lions looked toward the older lionesses as they came up; they greeted them with smiles and hellos and nuzzles for their respected mates. Sakina looked between them and asked. "Where are the boys?"

Simba answered. "I'm letting them patrol for the first time on their own. Don't worry…" he quickly added when he saw the worried looks come over Sakina and Kiara's faces. "They'll be just fine. They need this opportunity to prove themselves and what better chance then before the girls hunt tomorrow."

Sakina looked uncertain. But in the end she sighed knowing if she babied her cubs any longer it might make them resent her. They were getting to the age where they could handle their own. She hoped. Plus it was only patrolling the lands the boys been taught if something were to happen they were to roar for backup rather then be brave and handle it all on their own.

Simba grinned and nuzzled Sakina who he had loved as a sister for the longest time. He licked between her ears mussing up her tuft that fell into her eyes a majority of the time. Laughing when she smacked him away with an irritated growl. "Relax sister everything is going to be alright…"

"SIRES!" A sudden familiar call of the kingdoms majordomo above their heads made them look up.

They all watched as Zazu came swooping down and land on a nearby rock. An urgent look on his face that caught all their attentions. Stepping forth Simba demanded. "What's going on Zazu?"

The hornbill took a second to catch his breath from how fast he had flown to try and find his King when he had heard the news. Ruffling his wings and feathers he took a deep breath and stared up at him. "Sire…I've received some news from some passing block of birds and another from a herd of elephants passing through the lands. They bring news of rogues sire!"

Vitani who been listening rolled her eyes. "Rogues are nothing. We have a good 2 dozen lionesses in this pride and five lions." She wasn't afraid of some rogues.

Simba furrowed his brow at this news. He handled rogues before but most didn't mind moving on when they found out a pride had so many to defending it. He even let a few hunt in his lands under his watch before they would move on elsewhere.

Rubbing his chin he inquired. "How many?"

Zazu rubbed his head with his wing. "I heard of two groups one more terrible then the other. One group has four, a father and three of his offspring but they don't seem a threat and moving in different directions then the other…the second group is three males and they say they heard they had ravaged other rogues in their paths and some prides sire!"

This caught Simba's attention. Two rogue groups. The first one didn't seem to be a problem, if they came their way he would see to them but it was the second group that worried him.

Ravaged rogues and prides?

Who were these rogues?

"Are they close to the Pride Lands?"

"No sire. And they weren't sure if they would head this way. But they had told me it would be best to warn you!" Zazu claimed waving his wings around.

Sighing, Simba hung his head causing some of his mane to shadow over his eyes. He heard the worried whispers of the lionesses and looked toward his family. He saw the concern on their faces and the worry in their eyes, although Vitani was doing the best job at concealing hers. He turned toward them. "Don't worry if they're not heading this way there is nothing we need to worry about."

"But the girls hunt is tomorrow!" Sakina stated, looking worriedly at her daughters who stepped closer to their mother.

The King offered them his best smile. "We'll make sure the borders are well watched tomorrow I promise. Nothing will happen to them. I bet they're far from the Pride Lands no need to cancel the girl's rite of passage!" He grinned at the young lionesses. "Let them have their day and prove they are ready and grown up." His smile widened as they smiled back at him for his words.

"But…" Sakina pressed but Nala shook her head and laid a paw on hers. "He's right Sakina. This is a big thing for the girls. They had been waiting for it for so long. Let them have it."

Sighing, Sakina hung her head and looked at her daughters who stared at her pleadingly and sighed. Nodding she nuzzled them both. "Alright. You two can still hunt tomorrow. But you must be careful!"

"We will!" Both girls claimed excitedly as they nuzzled their mother and jumped on the spot with their excitement taking over them.

Shaking her head, Sakina looked back at Simba who grinned and gave her a little shove with his paw. "Relax Sakina, or you might get wrinkles!" The King let out a sudden yelp as he felt himself hit the ground as Sakina had tackled him. "I'll show you wrinkles!" He paws mussing at his mane.

"NO NOT THE MANE!"

Laughter rang up from the group carrying across the lands. The worry of a possible looming threat forgotten for the time being.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**AN: For the longest time I've wanted to start adding more actual animal and lion behaviour in my stories and starting with this one and the next coming stories it will be exactly that. More so then I already do.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter for The Guardian and the Warrior coming soon**


End file.
